Full Circle
by thunder2010
Summary: He didn't realize he'd miss her this much. It'd been years since they had last talked and those letters had been burned long ago. He barely remembered what her laugh sounded like. So why did his heart shake at her simple touch on his arm? POST War. Slight PTSD
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Hello everyone and welcome to a brand new story of heartbreak and happiness. As usual, I will be writing about Draco/Hermione. As you read, you will find the format a little funny because I have combined both the past and the present. But not to worry, if I am switching between the two I will be sure to let you know. It might be odd, but I assure you they have everything to do with the plot. :) Enjoy, and please leave me a review.

Chapter One

He bit into the blueberry bagel, eyes on the door. He knew she would appear any second and he did not want to be surprised when she arrived. He had a thing about being in control of the situation.

With his other eye, he watched Weasley warily twirl the wedding ring around his finger. He wondered if Granger knew. But why would she not? Though she had been avoiding the Wizarding community for four years now, she surely had not abandoned her friends, had she? Potter was nowhere to be seen and Draco wondered if that was making Weasley more nervous.

"Nothing's going to go wrong, right?" Weasley whispered to his wife, his voice loud in the quiet room. "It can't go wrong. Hermione might not be able to-"

"Ronald, hush. Calm down. She'll be fine; everything will be fine. You'll see." His wife soothed him. Elena Weasley was a sweet woman who worked in the Department of Care of Magical Creatures at the Ministry. When Draco had first met her, he had thought it unhealthy for someone to be so full of joy. But she was like the song everyone loved to hear no matter the mood, and eventually Draco began to tolerate her presence. Weasley had wasted no time in tying the knot, only after 7 months of knowing the lady. Draco had been invited to the wedding but had declined, fearing Hermione might have been there. Maybe she had not.

Eventually, the large oak doors opened and she arrived. There was nothing particularly amazing about her. She had a baggy, shapeless cloak around her, her hair was pulled back into a tight braid, and her skin looked like it had not seen the sunlight in days. The only thing that resembled the old Hermione was the determination in her eyes. Draco sighed, he had feared (and silently hoped) that he would not recognize her after these four years. But he did; he knew Hermione like the back of his hand.

* * *

><p>2nd year:<p>

"I didn't know anyone else read these," Draco said as he approached the ancient runes section, noticing someone sitting near the window reading the same book he was holding in his hands.

Hermione looked up with a smile that wouldn't soon be forgotten. She moved her ridiculously big hair and said "Hello-" and then noticed who it was. "Malfoy."

Draco himself was surprised to find bookworm Granger actually doing something he found interesting. He did not know she actually did normal things. He wanted to turn on his heel and find someone else to torture when he noticed a piece of paper near her. He picked it up and inspected it, ignoring her glare. "You did this?" He asked surprise clearly etched on his face. "You're a muggleborn; what could you possibly know about elfish and ancient spells?"

She snatched the paper from him. "I know a lot. I happen to think knowledge – and any type of knowledge is important."

She went back to her book and Draco left in a daze, frowning and wondering how a _muggleborn_ could be so smart. How could she understand the power that knowledge led to?

He came back a week later with a piece of paper and a book in one hand. Hermione did not look up at him immediately so he had to cough to get her attention (as much as it annoyed him to do so). "I've been working on this," he said in his most I-am-Draco-Malfoy-and-you-are-not way.

Hermione wanted to ignore him, but it turned out he was not as dumb as he looked. And it turned out he actually wanted to have a conversation with her – which intrigued and weirded her out at the same time. "How long did it take you?" Hermione asked, noticing every detail as she flipped through his notes.

"I started this summer. It's only been a couple of months," he said watching the way her fingers traced over his writing. He wondered if there was really mud running in her veins. "And you?"

"Last month," she said.

Draco raised an eyebrow for there were at least two full pages of ruins Hermione had deciphered."Can I see?" He asked, referring to her notes. She obliged and passed them to him, eyes empty of distrust. He sat down at her table and they poured over each other's notes for at least two hours before Draco remembered Quidditch practice. "Are you going to be here next week?" He asked, noticing Hermione did not want to give up his work.

She nodded, turning a bit pink admitting, "I'm here almost every day."

He nodded, and for once did not take the opportunity to tease a Gryffindor. "You can hang on to it then, I can get it from you later."

Hermione's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Cool, thanks!" They met and worked together at least twice a month. Neither of them said much the first few days, but they enjoyed it. For a couple of hours a month, they finally found someone who completed and challenged them at an intellectual level. And for now, that was all they needed to be civil with one another.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy," she said, nodding to him as she approached his desk. She looked at no one else in the court room and Draco could see Weasley pale.<p>

After the war, Draco had found himself unemployed. He thought he would enjoy a break from life after two years of torture and war, but he felt as if he was wasting his life. He wanted to do something. So after completing a rehabilitation program, the Ministry decided he would be a good asset and gave him a job offer. For the past three years, he had been working to help people who were suffering from after effects of the war piece their life back together.

He was particularly involved in getting people rehabilitated with magic and to watch over spells being cast. After the war was over, many people became fearful of magic and some had denounced it. This had caused people to break their wands and cast spells that took away magic. However, they would soon appear at the ministry's door demanding a way to access their magic again. Of course the ministry could not bring magic back into a person if they had ridden themselves of it, so a pandemic had spread across the wizarding nation: mass suicide and death became common because people were in need of their magic. They did not want to live without it.

So several people had come together and now Draco was in charge of getting people acquainted with magic again, and taking away magic if need be.

The aforementioned was the reason Hermione was here. Though she had wanted to give up magic, she did not do anything drastic. She simply took an oath in front of Harry and Ron swearing to never practice magic again and gave up her wand to the Ministry of Magic. But today she had returned to get her wand back.

"Nice to see you alive, Granger." He said, shuffling around some papers. He expected Hermione to say something or even frown at him, but she stared at him unblinkingly as if she had not heard him. "Weasley," Draco barked at the red head. "Where is Potter?"

Ron shrugged. "I expected him to be here by now."

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked, turning around and finally acknowledging Ron.

Draco sighed, and glanced at the clock on the other side of the room. "I apologize Ms. Granger, but we need both Mr. Potter additional to Mr. Weasley here in order for you to obtain your full magic again. Might I suggest-?"

"Why?" she interrupted sharply. "Let's just get this over with. Isn't having Ron here enough? Ron was there when I swore-"

"You denounced your magic in front of _both of them_." Draco said slowly. "Magic is not something that can be just tossed around. You cannot pick it up where you left off. For it to come back fully, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley must both be here."

Hermione glared at him but Draco's gaze did not waver. He had been through many people who were in a hurry to get their magic back and he knew how they wanted to challenge him; they would release all their pent up anger on him.

Then, the oak doors opened again and Harry stood there, his hair in its usual uncombed shape. He approached Hermione and stared at her as if she was made of disappearing smoke; as if he could not believe she was here. "It's been too long, Hermione." He said with his ever-present smile.

Hermione looked uncomfortable in his gaze and at this moment, Ron joined them. "We've missed you, Mione." He said.

Hermione stared blankly at her two friends. Draco thought this would have been a rather happy occasion but it was incredibly awkward. Potter looked at Hermione like he was afraid she would disappear, and Ron looked at her as if he had thousands of stories to tell her. Hermione looked like she wanted to run away. Draco wondered what had happened between these three.

"Let's begin," he said, saving Hermione from the awkward introduction. From underneath his desk, he took out the case holding Hermione's wand. He opened it but moved it before she could touch it. "Like I said, magic isn't something that can be tossed aside and picked up. When you swore to never use magic again, you broke your magic. It has to be mended before it accepts you again. You cannot have your wand back just yet."

Usually, this was the part where people stared at Draco like he had two heads and was speaking German. However, Hermione nodded like Draco was making complete sense. "So what do I do?"

Draco proceeded to arrange Hermione, Ron and Harry in a circle (triangle really) with Hermione in the middle. "Raise your right hand," Draco said and Hermione obliged, keeping her eyes on her wand. "Now repeat after me and _really understand_ everything I say: I, Hermione Jean Granger..."

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, in front of these witnesses promise to reaffirm my magic. I promise to use it wholly and completely. I acknowledge that the magic running in my blood has never left me at all. I acknowledge that I damaged my magic when I swore an oat off of it. I accept it again, and in the future I will use it properly and wholly."

When she finished, Draco handed her back the wand and when Hermione touched it, they all felt the magic transfer between them. To everyone else it was a normal magic transfer; but Draco felt every ounce of damaged magic that entered Hermione again. It was very powerful and Draco swore he could see the color return to Hermione's cheeks. "We're not done yet, Ms. Granger." Draco said before her two friends could take her away. "There's some more to discuss regarding healing your magic. And it's usually a private thing," he added, eyeing the two men on either side of her.

"Will it take long?" Harry asked him.

"Depends on the person," Draco said while packing away his things. "My office is on the 5th floor and I'm only free until noon Ms. Granger. Meet with me any time before then." He said, walking away.

"Wait-" Hermione said before he could leave her. Inside he sighed, but he turned around with a pleasant smile plastered on his face. "I – um – I am free right now. I'd like to discuss everything right now."

Draco eyed her two friends and shrugged. "Of course," he said. "Follow me."

She did, and unfortunately Potter followed as well, close on her heels. "Hermione you just got back, don't you want to-?"

"Not right now Harry," Hermione said with a tight lipped smile. They were nearing the elevator and Draco thought about how awkward this ride up to his office would be.

"I know you want to get everything sorted out but Hermione - it's been four years. Four years. Ron and I have been worried about you. We thought you'd never even come back. Where-?"

"Well I am back now," Hermione interrupted as the elevator doors closed. They continued to have a hushed conversation while Draco examined Hermione from the corner of his eye. She looked nothing like the Hermione he remembered. He knew the magic that was coursing through her veins was probably weakening her right now but it was more than fatigue. Her demeanor had changed. There were harsh lines in her face and she couldn't seem to take that blank look out of her eyes.

"We're here." Draco directed, as the elevator dropped them in front of his office. He stepped in immediately but Hermione strayed outside, continuing her conversation with Harry before entering the office and slamming the door behind her. Draco raised an eyebrow but did not comment.

He led her to Anita Redid, his secretary. "This is Anita; she'll be in charge of your finances for this program as well as notifying you of your appointments. Anita, this is Hermione Granger."

Anita looked up suddenly with wide eyes. "THE Hermione Granger?" she exclaimed and everyone in the office turned to look. "It's so wonderful to meet you!" she said vigorously shaking Hermione's hand. Hermione nodded, pulling her hand away quickly. "You've inspired me so much for what you did during the war! I hope one day I can be as brave as you."

Hermione smiled, and looked to Draco for something to say. "Well I have various things to discuss with Ms. Granger, but she'll be back and then you can tell her all about how you named your daughter after her." Draco said, flashing a smile at Anita and walking away.

When he finally got to his office, he closed the door and sighed in relief.

"She named her daughter after me?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Draco scoffed. "You have no idea how many Harrys, Rons, and Hermiones there are running around in the world now." He shivered as if the very idea sickened him.

"I'm not that special." Hermione mumbled.

"What are you on about, Granger? You're a war hero. You and your friends saved the world." He said while rummaging through his briefcase and loosening his tie.

"What happened to calling me Ms. Granger?" she asked, ignoring his comment.

Draco scoffed. "I grew up with you for seven years. The only reason I was using formalities before was because my boss was in that room - not to mention several people who are looking to get me fired. They all want an excuse to fire me."

"Why?"

"Why does anyone do anything?" he asked with a smirk. "For power,"

Hermione shifted in her seat and looked around the large office. It was stocked with expensive cabinets that had complicated locks on them and several renowned paintings. "You hold a position of power?" she asked, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Let's talk about you instead, shall we? You've received your magic back by oath in front of several witnesses, which was just the first step. You are going to notice discomfort when trying to use your magic. It will not come as easily as before and it's going to use some rehabilitation to get things working smoothly again. My job at the ministry is to help you practice magic again in a safe and comfortable manner."

"Why can't I just practice magic by myself?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"You can – I don't expect you to not try it out. But my job is to help people like you get used to their magic and monitor their progression throughout a couple of years."

"And how does that work?"

"You and a group of people, who do the same work that I do, come together and create a schedule for you to become acquainted with your magic again. We practice different techniques and do several activities with the hope of getting your life back to normal." Draco said this in his practiced, controlled voice and Hermione gave him an alarmed look.

"Why are you being so nice? Since when have you been like this?"

Draco saw the mistrust in her eyes and wondered what was causing her to be so paranoid. "Granger I have been a part of the Ministry for three years now. In the beginning many people treated me the same way you're acting right now, but you can trust me. I am just trying to help you rehabilitate your magic like I've done with dozens of people." Hermione still had that look on her face like she wanted to bolt, but she stayed seated and Draco took that as a good sign. "How about you try a spell on me?"

Draco had been hoping this suggestion would make Hermione comfortable – for they were magical beings; it was in their blood to use magic. It was second nature next to breathing. However she frowned and eyed the door. "No." She said flatly, getting up. "You know, maybe this is not a good idea, maybe I should just-"

"If you refuse this program, you will not be able to use your magic." He said and Hermione's hand stilled on the doorknob behind her.

"You can't do that."

"I actually can," Draco said. "I'm in charge of making sure everyone who wants their magic back goes through this program. I am able to see every spell that everyone through this program casts, and I can report you as unsafe and your magic will be taken away." He was hoping he would not have had to threaten her, but if that was what it took then so be it.

"I can report you to Harry for abusing your power. I could say that you stepped over your jurisdiction, and you know that everyone will believe me because he's Harry Freaking Potter." Hermione narrowed her eyes and Draco felt like they were back at Hogwarts. Back to being hostile.

"I haven't seen you in a long time but I know you're not someone that uses their friends for their own personal gain, Granger. And from what I gathered, you and Potter are not on the best of terms. I doubt you'd go running to him for anything. And don't think the world doesn't know about the break you took. They will openly idolize you now that you are back but you have no idea what they said about your sanity while you were gone. You don't know how they'd judge you." He could see red sparks start to shoot out of the tip of Hermione's wand and realized he was not helping the situation. He had done this with dozens of people now; he should have been ready for her mistrust in him. He should have been ready to diffuse the situation, not make it worse. Taking a deep breath, he held his hands up in a sort of surrender. "I know working with strangers and trying to integrate yourself in a world you ran away from might be –"

"I did _not_ run away." Hermione snapped, and Draco could tell he had hit a nerve. But this was not the time to explore this new development.

"Whatever," he dismissed firmly. "I know all this may seem strange, but it's very important to recover your full magical potential in a harmless and stress-free way. This program has helped over 100 people now. You need to let me help you," he said and held his breath to see what Hermione would say.

Despite his hope, Hermione did not look like she was going to trust him any time soon. She stared around the room at everything she had left behind. A bookshelf that dusted itself, locks that could only open by a specific person's magical signature, a coffee mug that had refilled itself, and a wand in her hand that was beginning to get too hot to touch. She had been so happy leaving everything behind. Seeing all these objects at once was suffocating her. Or was it the man in front of her that her gut was telling her not to trust?

When Hermione's stance had not changed after several minutes, Draco took a step toward her. "How about you take a few days to think about it?" he asked. "Maybe Potter can talk to you about it or something. I understand you just came back to London today, and you seem a little high strung. You should get some air to clear your head and then maybe you'll understand. And you know where my office is now; you can come back in a couple of days."

Reluctantly Hermione loosened her grip on her wand and nodded. "I'll think about it," she said.

"Granger," Draco said before she left. "You do not have another option except to come back and rehabilitate your magic. And you also need to know that if you discard your magic again, you will lose it forever."

"You didn't mention that when I was accepting it again!" Hermione exclaimed turning back to him. "What if something happens? What if I need to stop using magic again?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco said, carefully watching her facial expressions. She seemed like she was afraid of using magic. "What could happen?"

"It – magic is not completely safe for everyone to wield." Hermione said darkly.

"Granger, slow down. I know you." He said, making sure to keep his eyes leveled with hers. "If I trust anyone with magic it would be you."

Unfortunately, his comments did nothing to help Hermione.

"You do not know me." Hermione snapped and practically ran out of his office ignoring the people trying to get her attention.

Draco sighed before returning to his desk. "If only you knew, Granger."


	2. Chapter 2

"There you are! I've been trying to get Potter or Weasel to tell me where you disappear to but your friends are really good for nothing." He said, taking a seat next to her. Hermione frowned, immediately gathering her things to leave. "Hey, where are you going?"

She sniffed, ignoring him and walking away quickly. It was her free period and Hermione was hoping to have a relaxing afternoon in the sun, but at the sound of Malfoy's voice, her heart sank.

"Hold on a minute Granger."

"Careful, don't want to be seen with a mudblood do you?" she hissed at him, pushing by.

"Aren't still upset about that, are you? Come on now, Granger you_ are_ a mudblood after all!"

Hermione turned to him finally, eyes flashing. "Stop calling me that!"

"Why?"

"It's rude! And I am not a mudblood."

"It's not rude. My father says it to people all the time!"

"Well then your father is rude too." She said in a matter-of-factly way.

"How is he rude? It's the truth." He said and Hermione stared at him like he had two heads.

"You honestly believe I have mud running through my veins?" she asked with narrow eyes.

Draco shrugged, wondering why Hermione was acting so hurt. He had only said it last week on the quidditch field to insult her … Okay maybe it had been rude. But he insulted people all the time and they were fine. Besides it was true, wasn't it? "Why else is that the word then?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, trying to fight the urge to push Draco down the hill. "I have shiny, red blood running through my veins just like you, Malfoy. Calling people mudblood is a rude way to make someone feel inferior – because some people are afraid of anyone who's different. But just because I have nonmagical parents makes me no different than you."

"We're not the same though." He said immediately. "We can't be you – you…" he struggled to find something to say and Hermione smiled triumphantly. There really was no difference between them.

"We're the same, Malfoy. And next time you think of calling me a mudblood, remember that."

After that, Hermione met with him again to research the runes and though they never talked about the mudblood incident again, Draco thought about it every day. It was weird because the word had been on the tip of his tongue ever since he had first learned to use it. He knew it was not allowed at Hogwarts but it bothered him that such a simple word to him meant something very different to Hermione. Especially because if the word had no literal meaning then why should muggle-borns be treated any different?

He wanted to forget her; she was just another boring girl after all. But try as he might, he could never fully convince himself of this idea. She was definitely not boring, and now that Draco had met her, he did not think he could undo it. Here was a girl who challenged him intellectually, who put up with his bullying, and actually said something back to him. It was not a friendship per say but it was a start. Or it could be anyway.

He did not want to be friends with her though. She was friends with Potter and smelly Weasley (whom his father hated as much as mudbloods), and she was a Gryffindor. What would everyone say? His friends especially would never let him hear the end of it. And his parents made it clear that they only valued other purebloods.

But he could do it, he thought, as he took his seat behind her in potions. He could be friends with this bushy haired, incredibly bright girl. He knew she probably wanted nothing to do with him, but that was okay. He would take the initiative and show her that he was more than he had seemed to be thus far.

* * *

><p>Hermione had been wandering around the blustery city for two hours trying to figure out what she should do. There was so much she was capable of if she started practicing magic again. Or she could just give it up for others' safety. But if she decided to give up magic this would be the definite last time she could give it up. If she damaged her magic again – she could lose it forever. Could she live like that?<p>

"Oh!" someone exclaimed bumping into her.

"Sorry about that – I was not looking," Hermione said, helping to steady the woman's belongings.

"Wait a minute, I know you." The lady said and Hermione's stomach flipped. "You're Hermione Granger! Don't you recognize me?" she asked when Hermione did not return her smile. "It's me, Elena." Hermione tried to think of an Elena but failed.

"I'm sorry I –"

"Elena Weasley." She clarified and Hermione stopped in her tracks. _Oh, God. _She thought.

"Right," she said, trying to smile. "Ron's wife?" _Oh God, I do not want to do this right now._ Hermione could feel her face begin to heat up and wiped her suddenly sweaty palms on her cloak.

"Yeah I've heard so many things from him about you. It's so nice to finally meet you."

_Finally meet you._ _Yeah, I guess you never forget the person that replied to your wedding invitation but never showed up._

"Hey, are you okay? I don't bite, you know," Elena laughed.

Hermione tried to laugh but it came out awkward and strangled. "I'm fine. Perfectly fine, don't worry." _She probably thinks I'm crazy – and rude for never replying to Ron. I can't do this._

"Are you sure? You seem a little pale. Do you need a glass of water or something? My apartment is just down the street and I'm sure Ron wouldn't mind–"

"No," Hermione exclaimed, holding her hands up between them. _I just want to be alone._ And then she suddenly noticed that small, red sparks were shooting out of the palm of her hands. _Oh, no._ "I have to go, excuse me." Hermione said, shoving her hands in her cloak pockets and brushing by the woman. She was in such a rush to get away she didn't notice that she'd stepped off of the street into oncoming traffic. She barely registered the headlights headed in her direction before it was too late.

When Hermione woke up, she found herself in a hospital bed with a headache.

"Hey, don't try to get up yet." A kind voice said at her said and Hermione turned to see Elena in the room with her.

"What happened?" Hermione murmured, closing her eyes.

"You got hit by a car. You had a bit of a concussion but it was nothing Archfield Hospital couldn't take care of,"

"Archfield?" Hermione asked, not recognizing the name.

"Yeah, don't worry. Ron knows some people here and they're great healers."

"Ron's here?" Hermione asked, alarmed. She sat up too quickly and her head pounded in protest.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy. Yes he was here, but he left a moment ago. Hugo – our son – had to be picked up from my sisters' so he went to go get him."

"You and Ron have kids?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes," Elena nodded. "One boy right now. Um, I think Ron mentioned him in one of the letters he sent you?" Hermione nodded, looking away. "If you don't mind me asking, are you sure you're okay? I mean Ron… You barely replied to him, he thought something terrible had happened to you."

Hermione sighed as guilt enveloped her. _I probably deserve this,_ she thought as a healer walked in. "Hello, Ms. Granger." The man said. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione smiled, grateful for the interruption. "Just a bit of a headache, but I think I'm okay."

"That's good. When you came in, you had a bit of a brain bleed and a fractured collar bone but our staff took care of it. If you don't mind, I would like to scan you to make sure everything is fine." Hermione shrugged, expecting him to take her to a machine. But instead he traced his wand around Hermione's body and a holographic picture of Hermione appeared. He said another incantation and then image of all of Hermione's organs appeared and it was so clear, Hermione was sure she could see each of her veins. The healer manipulated the image so that he could see Hermione's bones and then her brain. "Yes, everything looks good. You'll have a slight headache for a couple of days, but other than that you should be fine."

"Thank you," Hermione said. "H-how long have you been able to do that?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The spell – the magic you did – is that new? I've never learned that."

"It is," he said with a smile. "It was manifested by Katerina Rowling one year ago, specifically for medical purposes. It takes a long time to be able to do it without incantation, but I've got the hang of it."

"Wow," Hermione said with a smile. "Medicine has evolved,"

"It sure has. Is there anything else you wanted to ask?"

"No, thank you."

"Alright then, since your fees have been paid you have one more hour in this room to rest, but after an hour we need you to vacate it."

When he left, Hermione turned to Elena with a sour face. "Did Ron pay for it? How much was it? I should-"

"Hermione, there's no reason to pay him back – you're good friends. And besides you just got back; you should be more focused on using your magic again."

"How much was it?" Hermione asked again when Harry appeared out of thin air – literally.

"Hermione," he said, immediately rushing to her side. "How are you? What happened? There are all these people saying you tried to off yourself."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "No, Harry. I was simply not looking where I was stepping – which turned out to be a roadway. Who said I was trying to off myself?"

"Never you mind, Hermione." Elena said, stepping up. "Harry can I talk to you outside? Hermione probably needs to rest a bit longer,"

Harry gave the smiling woman a quizzical look but followed her outside. They were having a hushed conversation and kept looking at Hermione every two minutes, but she was too busy looking at everyone else. She peered around into other rooms and saw the healers using several spells that she had never seen.

Her fingers itched and Hermione felt it again. It was a like a rush to know these spells, to access all this brand new knowledge, and to use it to help people. She had not felt this in a long time. She did not want to give magic up if she could learn new things and use them for good.

Before Hermione had sworn off of magic, she had made an alias for herself. She could not just leave and become a hobo, so she cast a charm on herself to understand and be able to practice modern muggle medicine and get her a job at a hospital. In a week she was off to Seattle Grace Hospital in America as a surgical resident.

At first, she had been horrified at the way muggles had to cut each other open to fix themselves because they did not make potions that mended bones and repaired lung tissue. She was used to using magic but eventually she got used to being without it. The only thing she did not get used to was the lack of knowledge she could obtain. Of course there were new procedures developing across the states, but the spell she had casted on herself made it so that she already understood every basic surgical procedure. There was nothing new.

Every day she woke up knowing the perfect way to slice someone open and close them again. It was good because it never put anyone's life in danger but it had made life terribly bland. After two years she began to feel that she had not made the correct decision. She had a strong urge to start over again. But did she want to continue as a muggle surgeon? Or did she want something else?

After another year of the same routine she found herself at a park on a Tuesday afternoon. Her phone was ringing constantly as her supervisor was trying to reach her. Hermione absentmindedly wondered if she was going to be fired. She wasn't the type of person that did not fulfill her obligations. She remembered herself as being someone who always put 110% effort in every task. But was she still the same person?

She found herself in her parent's house reflecting on the same questions. As she thought about if she really wanted to have full control of her magic back, she remembered her nightmares. But when fell asleep, she had positive dreams. They were full of adventures and smiling faces. When she weighed her wand in her hand she didn't feel the same confidence that she used to, but her blood sang with the magic that coursed through her. A large part of her wanted to practice magic again.

Elena, Harry, and Ron were trying to build a relationship with her even though she was hesitant. Draco said he trusted her. So why was she still having second thoughts? If she said she did not want to practice magic, she would never have it back. Hermione didn't think so could live with that.

Here in the magical world there were hundreds of things to explore; hundreds of things to create. And she could be a part of it all if she just could find it in herself to take the initiative.

So what would her decision be?

* * *

><p>Note: I won't be updating until next year, so enjoy your holidays my lovely readers :) Leave me a review and I will high five you.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**First year**

Turned out a lot of the first years shared classes together so he had seen her around plenty of times. This particular day in transfiguration, she had arrived a bit late and the only seat left was next to him. He barely paid attention to her when she sat down; he was not yet tainted with the need to bully everyone.

Unfortunately, he was forced to interact with her when McGonagall insisted the class work together on an assignment together.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said perkily, extending her small hand out to him.

Draco was about to shake her hand when he noticed the pin on her robes. "Gryffindor?" he asked with a scoff.

Startled, Hermione stared at the pin and then looked back to him. "And you are Slytherin," she said in a somewhat unsure voice. "Is there something wrong?"

"What? Your parents never told you about Hogwarts, and how Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other?"

"My parents did not go here." She said sheepishly.

"Where did they go then?"

"They're not magical."

Immediately, Draco frowned. "So you're a muggle born?"

Hermione nodded, trying not to let his tone affect her. She learned early on at Hogwarts that a "muggle" was a non-magical person. A couple of people had told her it was not a big deal that she was muggle born, but clearly her partner thought something of it. She hoped it wouldn't be difficult working with him.

Draco sighed, cursing his luck that he had to work with a muggle born for the day. She probably did not know a thing about magic. "Watch how you wave that thing." He sneered at her as she practiced trying to transfigure a leaf into a piece of paper.

"I know what I'm doing."

"Sure you do," he scoffed, making sure to keep an eye on her wand.

Hermione brushed his comment off and continued to try the spell two more times, only to fail. "What am I doing wrong?" she wondered, and glanced back at their course book.

"Here, I'll show you how it's done." Draco said, pointing his wand at the leaf. However, it did not work for him either. He slumped in his chair unhappily and muttered something about how boring the class was.

"Oh, I know!" Hermione said suddenly. Smiling, she raised her wand and spun the leaf in a clockwise position before reciting the incantation. After a moment, the green leaf began to slowly change into a parchment inch by inch. Hermione's smile grew wider as Draco gasped.

"But you- you-"

"I told you I could do it!" Hermione said gleefully and left to go show McGonagall at the front of the classroom.

McGonagall smiled at the girl. "5 points to Gryffindor!" she announced to the class. Hermione hadn't made any friends yet, so it wasn't a surprise to her when only a few people clapped. "You can go practice the next spell, Ms. Granger." McGonagall said.

Draco sulked and consulted the book Hermione had been reading. Sure enough it said having an object in motion made it much easier to transfigure it. He stared at the annoying, bushy-haired girl as she made her way back to sit next to him again. He was sure muggleborns were useless. They had less magic in their family so they could not be as powerful as purebloods. So how come this one knew exactly what to look for and exactly what to do?

His father had told him strong magic was only for the most pure of blood. But he could clearly see that this muggleborn witch in front of him was as strong as any pureblood. She was born to be a witch and though he had only seen her perform one spell, he knew she could probably perform any spell he could.

"Why don't you try?" The bushy-hair girl asked, taking her seat next to Malfoy.

"I don't want to." Draco said stubbornly. He hated when he was beaten at a task. He was smart, he knew he was. But this girl made him feel like second best. He hated her.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you're giving up already."

Draco straightened at her taunt. "Malfoys don't give up."

"Well then try the spell, Malfoy. What are you waiting for?"

Draco dramatically sighed and rolled up his sleeves. He spun the leaf as well before reciting the incantation. As expected, it began to turn into a paper as well.

"Good," Hermione said, already looking in her book for another spell.

"You weren't even watching." He frowned.

Hermione met his eyes for a moment and smirked. "I didn't know you needed recognition from a Gryffindor."

Draco's mouth almost fell open. "I do not." He argued.

Hermione shrugged. "I knew you could do the spell. Now, come off your high horse Malfoi. How about you try this spell?"

This time, Draco's mouth did fall open. He couldn't remember the last time someone mispronounced his name. "It's Malfoy! With a 'y'!"

"Alright fine. Malfoy. Now try the spell."

Draco recited the words to himself slowly. It was a spell that changed the color of the ink in a book. "Seems easy enough." Draco said, pointing his wand.

"No! Not my book," Hermione suddenly exclaimed, snatching her book off of the table. "This was autographed by Marlene Beatrice herself!"

"So what?" Draco asked. "It's just a book."

Hermione glared at him. "Yeah and the way I pronounced your name means nothing either."

Eventually they tried the spell on another paper, and even tried it on the chalkboard at the front of the class. It worked every time and by the time class was over, Draco was finding it hard trying to hold back his smile or teasing Hermione. Even though she was a muggleborn, she was intelligent and humorous.

"Why are you making friends with a Gryffindor?" His friend Blaise asked, walking next to Draco.

"We were not friends." Draco said immediately. "Who wants to be friends with a pompous, self-righteous, Gryffindor?"

"Looks like you two were getting along closely."

"We were working that's all. I'm humiliated as it is having to work with a muggle's child. You don't have to rub it in my face."

"She's a mudblood?" Blaise asked, eyeing Hermione. "No wonder. She was probably confused and asking for help with everything, right?"

First, he wanted to defend her. Hermione was a very bright young lady who had mastered a transfiguration spell before him. But he knew that if said that to Blaise, he would never live it down. Was that worth defending a mudblood?

In the end, Draco nodded and laughed with Blaise. She was clearly going to be a good witch one day. But that didn't mean Blaise had to know that.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

It was some time in the afternoon when there was a light knock at his door and Draco reluctantly got up to open the door. It was almost lunch time and he did not want to start a new project at the moment. He was about to open the door and tell his coworker to come back in another hour when he saw Hermione – who was definitely not a coworker. "Granger," he said, surprise clearly etched on his face. "Didn't expect you back so soon,"

"Sorry about the other day." She said, following him inside. "I know I over-reacted a bit." Draco smirked but did not comment. He could tell she had something to get off of her chest and agreeing with her would not help. "This is going to take some getting used to," Hermione said, trying not to let the room suffocate her like it had yesterday. Maybe she could get Malfoy to discuss this elsewhere. "You've done this with a lot of people right?"

Draco nodded. "Along with a whole team of others,"

"Okay, well I – there's been some unsteadiness with my magic," Hermione said, remembering what happened with Elena. "It does not seem to respond well to emotional stress and I'm wondering whether it's an emotional response or something else."

"When anything goes wrong, it's always the female overly emotional side to blame, Granger." He said, this time not being able to hold back a comment.

"Ha ha," she said drily, rolling her eyes. "Is my unsteadiness in magic a bad thing? Have I not used it for too long and messed something up?"

Draco shook his head. "No, it's usually not that serious. I'm sure you remember back when we were just children at Hogwarts – we were all unstable with our magic. Did you try any specific spells?"

"No, I didn't try any spells at all." Hermione said and wondered what to say about what happened.

Draco waited for her to say more but it seemed like she would need some coaxing to open up. He wondered how long it had been since she'd properly talked to someone about her problems. "So what makes you think your magic is unstable?"

"I was talking with someone yesterday and I don't know – it was like a flood of magic surged through me and I could feel my palms getting hotter. And I couldn't control it," she said, her gaze shifting around the room.

"And then?"

"Then I got hit by a car," Hermione said flatly.

"What?" he asked, sitting up a bit straighter. His first response was to ask her if she was okay and something in Draco's blood boiled that someone had hit her. But judging by her appearance, he assumed it was not serious.

"It's nothing," Hermione casually brushed off. "I've been through worse."

Draco opened his mouth to argue, but decided against it and instead brought out her file. They weren't friends anymore. There was no reason he should be more worried about her accident than her. "If you say so, Granger. Now back to your magic, when witches and wizards first get their magic it's normal for an uncontrolled reaction to stress. But it would be ideal for you to rehabilitate your magic through our program here."

He knew that she was still wary about the idea of this program, and he did not want to force her. However, he also wanted her to be integrated as soon as possible so that she could get her magic under control so that it would not be a danger to anyone.

"I still don't know if I really want to keep my magic." She said quietly.

Draco laughed. "You're a witch, Granger. I know your blood is singing with the joy of being able to practice again. Why would you possibly not want it?"

"I have my reasons," she said icily, looking like she was ready to bolt his office again.

"Granger, hundreds of people like you gave up their magic after the war. I know you had your own reasons and the hundreds of people had their own, but the thing is you all came back to accept it again. Why would you come back if you had no intention of keeping it?"

"I have my reasons," Hermione said again.

"Why don't you try a spell?" Draco asked, not knowing how else to convince such a peculiarly stubborn witch.

"No thank you," Hermione said, balling her hands into fists.

"Why not?" Draco challenged. "You were born to be a witch. Why aren't you embracing it?"

"Malfoy I do not want to talk about this."

"Try a spell," Draco said, standing in front of her. He searched her eyes, knowing the determined, creative witch he had grown up with was still in there somewhere. "Try one on me."

"No."

"You don't miss it?" he asked.

"Miss what?" Hermione asked, wishing he would stop looking at her like that – like he knew her.

"Magic." He said simply. "You don't miss the feeling of it and the thrill of it?"

"No," Hermione said quietly even though her palms itched with the memory of using magic.

"You can't seriously sit here and tell me you don't miss magic." He said incredulously. Hermione crossed her arms in defiance but didn't answer, and Draco could hear through her silence what she wouldn't admit. "You're telling me you don't miss the thing you were born to do? You don't miss the power that came with knowing that you could create something out of nothing? That you can do what hundreds of thousands of muggles only dream about?"

"No," she insisted, but Draco had a feeling she did not mean it. He knew something in her was itching to be used to its full potential. And he'd be dammed if he had the opportunity to help a powerful and fully capable witch but did not do everything he could. He knew she wanted to use magic; he just had to make her realize what she really wanted.

"You're telling me you don't remember being an excited little muggle-born and completing your first spell?"

"No."

"You don't remember, or you don't want to remember?" At this question, Hermione crossed her arms stubbornly. "Granger."

"Malfoy." By now she had stood up too and they were both glaring at each other, only an arm's length away. There was a thick tension in the air and Draco was sure that if he touched her hands, he would see red sparks shooting out of them.

"Why don't you follow me?" Draco said, suddenly getting an idea. Though she was thoroughly confused at his behavior, Hermione was pleased at the idea of getting out his office and accepted his offer as he held the door open for her.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked when they got off of the elevator.

"You'll see," he said, lightly resting his hand on her back to guide her through the crowd of people on the Ministry's first floor. Hermione wanted to push away from him because the sparks shooting up her back from where he was touching her surprised her. Malfoy's touch should've been just that – a simple touch. But she couldn't shake off the feeling that it wasn't.

Draco led her into an office building and flashed his ID at the secretary who waved them down the hall. Some of the halls disappeared into thin air when Draco passed by them and Hermione's gut clenched. Draco was right – she was a witch and this was in her blood. But that didn't mean this was the right decision. Who knew she wouldn't regret this one day in the future?

When they arrived in a white hallway, they stopped at the first door at their right and Draco pulled a key out of thin air to open the door.

"Was that a cloaking spell?" Hermione asked, referring to the key. "And where are we?"

"No, it was more of a spell that broke this key into nothingness – just free floating atoms. A bit like when we apparate. But there's a counter incantation that can be used to undo it, and bring back the key in its full form by only those with permission to."

Hermione was clearly surprised and Draco smirked, knowing exactly how she would react to new magic. He led her into a room which was actually a lobby to another building. Hermione knew magic could create extra space, but this building was connected to an entirely different one. "How-?" she asked, but Draco simply smirked.

"You've missed out on a lot, Granger." He said, and finally they arrived at another room. He opened the door for her and Hermione faced a room that had shelves lined with books. There were several people with their heads tucked in books and the room was decorated with ancient ruins all over the walls. Most people were sitting down or looking around and not using magic. Draco could see Hermione visibly relax.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, stepping up to a shelf and examining it. Each shelf was about 10 feet tall and 3 times as longer across, with seven rows from the floor to the ceiling. Each row contained about 10 books and Draco could practically see the need in Hermione's eyes to examine every bit of information available to her.

"This the Ministry's new Malfoy research library." At Hermione's alarmed look, Draco laughed. "Joking about the Malfoy part, don't worry. All around you are documents of experimental potions and spells; complete and incomplete. The Ministry realized how important every piece of magic is to us and spent a large amount of time documenting wizarding history and everything that we can do."

"Everything?" Hermione asked, a little bit breathless.

"Well, almost everything." He said with a shrug. "Dark Arts stuff isn't kept here, and experimental documents are only signed off on when a trial is complete. There are experiments that have not been recorded yet simply because they are not done." He followed behind her as she walked to another shelf and read the titles of each folder aloud. "But this is quite a lot in itself." He said, watching a smile beginning to form on Hermione's face. "Don't tell me you do not want to be a part of this, Granger."

Hermione gulped, eyes pouring over the book in her hands. She could be a part of this. She could do this. Magic was not as volatile as she had imagined it to be. Maybe she could work in medicine again, this time with magic. The possibilities were endless if she just opened up to the idea.

"What do you say?" Draco asked, his hand tracing over the spine of the book in Hermione's hands and inevitably running his fingers down her hand.

Hermione's eyes shot up to his and he stared at her back – his icy eyes challenging her to withdraw. "Okay," she said, snapping the book shut and pulling her hand away. "I'll enroll in this rehabilitation program."

* * *

><p>AN: I appreciate everyone's interest in this story. The new semester starts soon so I think I can only do about two updates a month. Also don't you guys love the idea of baby Draco and Hermione?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello lovely readers! I know this story probably has not met your expectations because it hasn't had a lot of action yet, and for that I apologize. I would really appreciate if you would continue to give this story a chance.

Chapter 4

Four years ago:

Hermione stared at the desolation around her as everyone chatted around with each other. She squeezed Ron's hand as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Can't believe we actually did it," he said, glancing back at his family and Harry. Hermione knew he wanted to be there with the rest of the Weaselys, but she just wanted to be alone. Or at least just sit here with Ron.

She wanted to soak in what they'd done. She wanted to mourn for the people they'd lost before immediately starting to rebuild. Hermione childishly wished life had a pause button.

However, Ron was less interested in the destruction around them and was ready to start anew only minutes after Harry had broken the Elder Wand. Hermione was not yet ready. She felt the damage the war had caused reverberating within her bones every time she looked at the damaged castle walls and the bodies of the dead.

She swallowed back bile as Ron helped her get up and they walked to the rest of the Weaselys while her heart crumbled along with the castle.

* * *

><p>Hermione swallowed her coffee and relaxed into the sofa when there was a sudden POP! She screamed and jumped up, and suddenly her scalding coffee had spilled on her jeans. "Hermione, relax it's just me." Hermione took a deep breath to calm her speeding heart, giving Ron a cold look.<p>

"Look what you did," she said sourly glaring at her new outfit that had a coffee stain on it.

"I thought you knew I was coming." He said taking out his wand. "Here, I'll clean it off for you."

"No!" she exclaimed, stepping away from Ron. "I'll take care of it." She said setting her cup down and heading for the washing machine in the other room. She added her newly stained pants to the washer and grabbed a fresh pair. There was a slight burn on her thigh and Hermione reached for her wand to heal herself. At first, it did not heal and Hermione could feel herself growing nervous.

"I don't know why you still use that thing," Ron's voice came from the other side of the door.

Hermione frowned and tried the incantation again. It was weak, but the skin grew pink and the burn faded. "Use what thing?" Hermione asked, coming out of her room and picking up her coffee mug once again.

"That clothes washer." Ron said, grabbing a snack from the fridge.

"I like my washing machine; it makes this place feel like home. What's wrong with it?"

Ron shrugged. "You have magic, why don't you just use that?"

Hermione opened her mouth but did not find anything to answer with. She had not told Ron her recent feelings about anything because lately all it did was lead to an argument. It wasn't that Ron didn't listen – it was that he did not understand. He saw the world in black in white; he did not understand Hermione's uneasiness with magic. He just brushed it off and said she would get over her anxiety if she stopped thinking about it too much.

And Hermione had tried – _oh how she had tried _to make the feeling go away but it would not leave her. "It doesn't matter, let's just go. Don't forget the present." She said, holding onto Ron's arm as he apparated them. Her stomach flipped as the world swirled around them and she felt a wave of nausea hit her as they landed solidly.

She let go of Ron as he went to talk to someone. "Hold on to this for a second," he said, handing Hermione the present and giving her a kiss on the cheek, somehow missing the sudden paleness in Hermione's face. She leaned against the wall to calm her racing heart.

"Hermione!" Harry said, creeping out from the shadows.

Hermione looked at her friend up and down, judging he'd already gone a quarter through the vodka bottle on the table. It was how he coped with the after effects of war. Hermione had wanted to lean on Harry for help with her dark thoughts because Ron never understood, but once Harry had found the silence that alcohol provided - he was hooked. And unfortunately, he had a taste for the strong drinks.

He enveloped her in a hug and Hermione grimaced. "How do you expect to get Ginny back when you're wasted all the time?" Hermione asked when he pulled away.

Harry shrugged with a goofy smile. "She's made it clear she wants nothing to do with me." He said. "Nothing to do except move on I suppose."

"Harry, you were planning to propose to her two months ago. How can you just-"

"Places everyone!" George Weasely yelled suddenly.

"Let's continue this later," Harry whispered, running to hide behind a curtain.

Hermione sighed and ducked by a couch with Ron. They heard some jingling as Ginny opened the door. When she reached for the lights they flipped themselves on and everyone sprang out yelling "Surprise!" as balloons danced around Ginny.

The youngest Weasely was momentarily shocked and then laughed as everyone began to envelop her in a hug. "What's all this about?" she laughed.

"Congratulations on officially becoming a Chaser for the Greengale Norwhales!" Her mother said giving her another hug.

"Oh, thank you, all of you!" Ginny said as everyone handed her presents.

When Harry came up to her he smiled as he handed her a present and a bouquet of roses. "I still happen to remember that violets are your favorite." He whispered as she gazed at him distastefully.

"Thank you," she said eventually and Harry slinked away, grabbing his bottle of vodka and heading to the roof. Hermione watched the whole interaction and did not miss when Ginny's eyes followed Harry when he went upstairs. Hermione knew that despite their arguments, Harry and Ginny would be back together by the end of the night. That's just how they were.

Hermione sighed looking at Ron. Their relationship was nothing like that. It seemed like they did not know where each other stood or where they wanted to go. Ron flitted around to different things – back to school, then professional quidditch, then helping George in his shop, and now he wanted to help in the Ministry. Hermione urged him to choose one thing but he never would.

After the war, he felt like the world was his and he was not going to waste one more minute being strapped down to a life he did not enjoy. Hermione however, wanted to settle on one definite job, yet everything felt hollow. She did not feel like she belonged anywhere.

* * *

><p>Later that night she tossed around in her bed, dreaming of a horrible future. It was always the same dream: she was back at the castle and the fight was still going on. Except instead of fighting Voldemort, everyone was fighting Hermione.<p>

She yelled at the people – her friends – to stop fighting her and when someone did, she fired a spell at them that killed him. Hermione screamed in horror as they advanced on her – their eyes cold and unforgiving. "Please," she begged. "Give me one more chance. I – I'm not doing this; my magic-"

"You want us to believe something else is controlling you?" Ron hissed angrily at her. "You killed my brother!"

"No!" Hermione yelled, begging for someone to understand her. "It wasn't me! I would never-" She started to defend herself but ghostly images of several people flew in front of her, clouding her vision. "Leave me alone!" Hermione shrieked at the pale faces.

"Your magic is cruel." A ghostly image of Tonks hissed at her. "You're going to kill all those people." Lavendar said in a sad voice, her neck open from a wound.

"I – I would never hurt anyone!" she exclaimed, feeling a wall of the castle suddenly strike her back.

"There is nowhere for you to go." Harry said suddenly appearing. There were hundreds of people behind him, all of their wands pointed at Hermione. "You're dead, Voldemort."

"No – Harry! Harry stop! It's me! Can't you see it's me?" Hermione asked, tears blurring her vision. The dream would always end like this: Hermione crying and begging the others not to hurt her, but then a green light would flash and- "No!" Hermione exclaimed sitting up in bed. She was shaking. As she noticed her surroundings, she sighed and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. She hated that dream but it seemed like it would never end.

It came back almost every day just as fierce. And it made Hermione nervous about using her magic. What if one day she did something wrong? What if her magic actually hurt someone one day?

These thoughts would fly around her head as she went through a normal day with minimum sleep. She tried every remedy she could to get rid of the nightmares but they were persistent and left her with a feeling of dread every time. "You know they are just dreams right, 'Mione?" Ron would yawn, stroking her hair.

Sometimes when Hermione let Ron stay overnight it kept the dreams at bay – but one day she was thrashing violently in her dreams and when she awoke she found that her hands were tied and she was magically held in place by a spell. "Ron? Ron!" she called out seeing the state of her bedroom. Several things had been knocked off her dresser, there were dents in the wall and she could feel bruising on her body. But no Ron. "Is anyone there!"

There was a mumble from down the hall and finally Ron appeared, tentatively entering the room. "Hermione?" He was smiling but his face had several scratches and it seemed a rather large chunk of his hair was missing.

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes at the sight of him. "Did I do this?" she whispered, realizing the reason she was being restrained. "Ron I'm so sorry. I didn't –"

"It's okay," he said suddenly undoing the spell binding her. He quickly enveloped her into a hug but Hermione pulled away.

"What happened? I did this didn't I?" Guilt flooded her and she felt the dream come back to her. "Ron I'm so sorry-"

"You were having a nightmare." Ron said softly, pulling her back into his warm embrace. "You didn't know what you were doing."

"But I still did it." She said sniffling.

Ron sighed, not knowing how to comfort her just yet. He was a bit shaken up himself. "Why don't we clean this place up? And have some breakfast? Oh, and here." Ron said, handing Hermione her wand. "I – um I took it away just in case – you know…"

"Just in case I tried to hit you with a curse." Hermione finished somberly, staring forlornly at her wand. There was an awkward beat of silence for a minute because neither of them knew what to say. Eventually, Ron convinced Hermione to go see someone and actually talk about her nightmares but Hermione was reluctant. She wasn't sure talking to someone was the answer.

Unfortunately, the more she refused it, the more Ron avoided her. But Hermione did not blame him. She would not want to be near someone who had such violent nightmares either.

One day, after a particularly vicious nightmare Hermione awoke and almost broker her wand out of frustration. She cried herself back to sleep out of exhaustion but when she woke up in the afternoon, she knew what she had to do. She stared at her washing machine and got an idea to leave her wand behind and pack several things.

After making sure she had the necessities she left a note – in case anyone would look for her. For one week she wandered around aimlessly. She stayed at night in her parents' house and noticed that the dreams did not come back. She could sleep peacefully away from the wizarding world. So for another two weeks she stayed at her parents' house until Ron and Harry apparated there.

They immediately enveloped her in a hug when they saw her, but she wanted to run away. She missed her best friends but she did not miss magic and the dread it caused her. "I was just taking a bit of a vacation." Hermione said vaguely when they questioned her.

"Without telling anyone?" Ron asked incredulously.

Hermione shrugged. "I left a note didn't I?"

"With no mention of when you were coming back!" Ron exclaimed. "No mention of how to contact you! Do you know how worried I was?"

"When were you planning to come back?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged again. She wasn't happy with life – she needed something to do and she had a life with Ron but she could not go back to the wizarding world – _she could not_. Harry and Ron left eventually but never got a proper response out of Hermione to any question. She seemed hollow and her demeanor had definitely changed but they thought if they gave her some space she would come back to the right mind. They thought she would come home eventually.

However, the next time Hermione contacted them, she had a drastic idea in mind that was far from what Ron and Harry wanted.

"There you two are." Hermione smiled.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, eyeing the packed up furniture and clothes. "Hermione-"

"I need you two as witnesses." She said, saying an incantation that made her wand glow.

"Hermione, don't do anything irrational."

"I'm leaving." She said suddenly, putting her wand down and linking hands with Harry and Ron.

"What do you mean you're leaving?"

"I'll explain when we're done. I, Hermione Jean –"

But Ron and Harry abruptly let go of her hands. "Hermione you can't just leave!"

"I was hoping this wouldn't turn in to an argument," she sighed.

"How could you – What has gotten into you?" Ron sputtered.

"You thought we would be okay with you leaving?" Harry questioned in a hollow voice.

Hermione shrugged. Ginny had recently convinced Harry to stop drinking his problems away and Ron had been working in George's shop for three months straight now. Their lives were solidifying when Hermione's was spiraling into despair. She needed to get away and solve her problems on her own. Without magic. "I think you two will be fine without me."

"That's not the point, you can't just go!"

"Why not?" Hermione thundered finally. "I'm a grown woman and I've made my choice. I want to leave."

Ron looked up at the sky as if a solution to their problem would drop down. "Hermione, calm down." Harry said. "What do you mean leave? Are you planning on moving out or-"

Hermione looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "I promise I'll explain everything if you two will just be witnesses to this spell. _Please_," she said, gazing at her two best friends with puppy eyes. "I really need this." Reluctantly the two men linked hands with her and stayed patient through the incantation. "I, Hermione Jean Granger hereby renounce my magic." She felt her two friends tugging on her hands but now that the incantation had been recited, there was no getting out of this. "I realize that my wand will no longer respond to my commands and that I will not be able to use it ever again. I am aware of the several consequences of this decision and I plan to uphold this oath."

Hermione gasped as the magic coursing through her seemed to drain out of every pore. She kneeled down to the floor as Harry and Ron finally let go. She vaguely heard their voices calling out to her but the world was so dizzy and she was barely aware of her own limbs. There was a roaring in her ears and then – _silence_.

When she was able to open her eyes again, a wave of nausea hit her. She turned to her side and vomited on the carpet.

"Here," Ron said gruffly while Harry held her hair away from her face. Hermione wiped her mouth and gratefully accepted the glass of water. After a long moment of silence she looked up. Ron had a sad, disappointed look in his eyes and Harry looked pityingly at her. It made her even more nauseous.

"What were you thinking?" Harry questioned. "Hermione – your magic courses through your veins you can't-"

"I did, Harry. I'll show you." She reached out to pick up her wand but it burned her. With a yelp, Hermione released the wand. She had expected to feel a weight lift from her shoulders, but now she felt even emptier. But this was what she wanted; she was sure of it. "Can you two please keep my wand in a safe place?" Hermione asked, standing up.

Harry looked at Ron angrily as the latter simply pocketed the wand without argument. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't want to have magic anymore. It's too – I just don't feel comfortable with it anymore." She said, straightening her shoulders.

"You're not comfortable with it?" Harry repeated, the pity in his eyes replaced by confusion. "Hermione you were born to be a witch, you-"

"Well, maybe I don't want to! No one ever asked me whether or not I wanted to be a witch. It was just another responsibility; another burden I had to bear. I'll be happier without it." She snapped. Harry stared at her as if she had gone mad but Ron's sad look did not change. "Magic – I don't feel safe using it anymore."

"Is this about the nightmares?" Ron asked in an almost annoyed voice. "I told you to talk to people about it! You can't just run away-"

"I did talk to people! I talked to you two." Hermione exclaimed, feeling tears prick her eyes. She did not want to leave her friends on a sour note and she certainly did not want to relive the feelings of self-hatred. But it looked like luck was not on her side at that moment.

"Oh, so this is my fault?" Ron asked, turning away.

"I'm not saying that, but you sure as hell never helped me sort it out."

Harry intervened between the two before they said anything worse. "Hermione, we tried to help-"

"Oh, like talking to me while being drunk as a dog helped. And Ron over here never even tried to understand. He just waved it away like, because it wasn't his problem it wasn't worth discussing in detail." There was a heavy beat of silence in the air and the two men shifted away from Hermione as if she had physically lashed out at them. Inside she felt horrible, but she knew yelling was the only way to keep them from trying to make her stay. She couldn't stay. "I have to go." She said finally. She could feel the two looking at her as she reached for her bags but no one said anything. "I'll write to you all. And I'll be fine." She closed the apartment door quietly and walked alone to the nearest hotel.

* * *

><p>This chapter was a bit heartwrenching for me to write, because it was so sad. But in between the sadness I've tried to add the other characters' story as well... did that help?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Hermione sat in a large conference room with Draco. There were several packets of papers around them that Hermione had spent signing. So far they had designed a schedule for Hermione with a Healer, a psychiatrist and a therapist – which she was trying to decide on right now. The therapist could be Draco or it could be Niana Winderthall – an elderly lady that was completely in awe of Hermione. If she chose Ms. Winderthall, she would have to see her three days a week and then Draco at the end of the week. If she chose Draco, she would have to see him 4 days a week.

He was currently sitting in a professional manner, patiently waiting for her decision. From his bag on the floor, Hermione could see the title of a book peeking out: Romeo and Juliet.

"So what's with the muggle reading?" she asked.

Draco smiled, looking down and forgetting that he'd brought it with him. "Someone recommended it to me, a long time ago. And uh- you reminded me of them, so I remembered and thought I might as well look it up."

"And what do you think of it?"

Draco shrugged. "It's a bit too romantic for me. I prefer a Dickens novel."

Hermione was a bit taken aback at his response. So he knew a variety of muggle literature. This behavior unnerved her to no end. She knew she had no right to expect him to be the little boy who teased her in school, but imagining him as anything but stuck up and arrogant was impossible at the time. She wondered if everyone else had changed as much as the man before her. She wondered if she had changed.

She felt the weight of her wand in her pocket like a volatile object. She remembered a time when she waved it as easily as she breathed.

"How are you adjusting to being back in London?" Draco asked politely. They both knew he meant her integrating back into the wizarding world.

Hermione absentmindedly nodded. She wanted to be dismissive and just sign these papers and be able to move on with her life. But it seemed like such a far away goal now. "It's … all changed."

"I can barely imagine," Draco murmured. "It's been four years for you. And things keep changing."

Hermione tapped the quill against the table. "What changed you?" she asked quietly.

Draco looked away, but didn't seem offended. "I thought I would just live out the rest of my life in peace, on a beach, living off of the Malfoy inheritance. I did, for a couple of days before the Ministry found me." He rolled his eyes at that memory and something in Hermione tugged at that little action. She had a weird sense of déjà vu, but could not explain why. "They tried me in Azkaban – which you probably know about – and put me through a program after. I found that I liked this line of work and the Ministry decided to offer me a position. So now this is what I do–"

"No," Hermione interrupted. "What made you want to help people? What made you like 'this line of work'?"

Draco thought he should push Hermione into filling out the rest of the paper work, but he enjoyed conversation with her. He never thought this would ever happen again. And it seemed to make her anxiety about magic disappear.

"I don't know," he said looking at her now. "I've never been a person that likes listening to people all day and working under someone else. But I guess being lonely will do that you." Hermione gulped and looked away at these words. He seemed to know far too much about her without knowing anything at all. She wished she hadn't asked him about what changed him. "It changes you, and pushes you toward something you never in a million years imagine yourself doing."

Draco watched Hermione nod in agreement. Her face was blank again. He wondered what happened to the lively girl whose emotions ran all over her face. "What changed you?" he asked.

Hermione turned back to the papers in front of her and began to sign off on some things. "I guess being alone changed me too."

It was quiet in the room despite the scratching of quill on paper. Hermione had decided on Ms. Winderthall; Draco unnerved her too much for her to be comfortable with him. When he look over the papers to make sure everything was filled out, he made no remark about Hermione's choice.

"There's one more thing." He said. "Given the time that you've been away from magic, it's better for you to have a support group outside these professionals who will be helping you. Preferably people in your support group should be those whom will be with you after you're done with this program."

Hermione's fist clenched. "It's only been 4 days since I arrived. I haven't had time to …" she trailed off, not wanting to explain to Draco that she had no one outside of this building right now.

"I always thought you, Potter, and Weasley were inseparable?" Draco asked casually.

Hermione sighed, suddenly tired of everything. "Like you said, everything changes."

Draco let her wallow in her pity for another minute before suddenly getting up. "Well, I'd suggest reaching out to them. This is going to be harder than you think."

Hermione also stood up, preparing to leave. She didn't know where to start if she was going to start talking to Harry and Ron again.

Draco took a deep breath as he sunk in his office chair. It was weird to see Hermione broken like she was. He wanted to console her, and ask her all the questions to whose answers she was bottling up inside. More than anything, he wanted her to recognize him and not stare at him like a stranger.

He didn't think it would be like this. When he was first assigned to her case, the memories he'd long ago hidden away came barreling back. It took everything he had not to call her 'Hermione' the moment she stepped in. He wondered how she would react if she knew what he had done.

At that thought, there was a knock on the door. After taking a sip of water to calm himself, Draco waved the door open with his wand. Outside stood Harry Potter.

"Yes?" Draco asked coolly. Potter was an auror; Draco had no idea why he was here.

"I saw Hermione leaving," Harry said, not quite entering the office.

Draco nodded. "Yes, we were going over a plan for the next couple of weeks. None of which I can tell you, though. There's a confidentiality agreement."

Harry nodded, and ran a hand through his hair. "I was just wondering how she is. Hermione won't talk to anyone. I want to know if I can help in anyway,"

Draco was about to explain to Harry the tricky situation that was Hermione Granger, but got a better idea. "You can, actually," he said and begrudgingly gestured for Harry to sit. He walked in a couple steps closer but didn't follow Draco's hand. He was only putting up with Draco for Hermione's sake, Draco mused Harry didn't like him very much beyond that fact. He wondered if Hermione would become the same way after the rehabilitation program finished. He cleared his throat to get rid of future thoughts about Hermione. "Part of the program involves having a steady group of supporting people outside my office. Ones who she will be able to rely on long after the program is complete. I assumed you and Weasely would naturally be her first choice for this, but Hermi- Ms. Granger seems rather lost."

Harry sighed. "I'm afraid she would feel too overcrowded by us. It's been too long, we're all dramatically different people."

"Then reintroduce yourselves once again. I can't imagine you're happy leaving Hermione to fix herself. She was like a sister to you all before, wasn't she?"

Harry looked at Draco with an amused face. "You called her 'Hermione'."

Draco dramatically rolled his eyes, but inwardly cursed himself for his slipup. "Yes, because that's her name. Look Potter, this is an important step. She may not seem like it, but I'm sure she would appreciate you approaching her first."

Harry nodded, wondering if he should compliment Draco on how good he was at this. In the end he just decided to nod at the blond man in acknowledgement. "Thanks for telling me." Harry finally said.

Draco nodded and after a beat of silence added, "I want to see her happy."

Hermione was unpacking more things from her boxes when a letter suddenly flew in through her window. As she gazed outside to see what the source was, Hermione saw a faint outline of a pudgy owl flying away. She didn't know whose that was but recognized the handwriting.

_Hermione,_

_Hope you're enjoying being back in London. We were thinking of throwing you a welcome back party but Ginny refuses. So we were wondering if you would like to get together for lunch or dinner this weekend? It will just be me, Ginny, and Ron. _

_Eagerly awaiting your response,_

_Harry._

Hermione cracked her knuckles. She didn't particularly feel like talking to anyone, but Draco had said she needed a support group. And deep down, she missed her friends. She had literally saved the world with them, surely they were the same people she had grown up with.

Deciding on taking up the offer, Hermione sent a letter back asking for a place and a time to meet.

It was an uncomfortably warm Saturday as Hermione walked down the street to the little Italian place Ginny had chosen for them to meet. She could feel eyes on her as she entered the store in muggle garments instead of a cloak. She saw her Harry and Ron already seated at a table and breathed a sigh of relief that she wouldn't be alone.

"Hi," she said, taking a seat. Harry and Ron were also wearing muggle clothing and she wondered if they were doing it to make her feel comfortable. Her two friends smiled at her and pulled her in for a hug. "Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked, looking around.

"She's going to be a little late," Harry said. "She needed to go talk to a healer."

"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked, wondering why her two friends did not look troubled at all.

"It's more than okay," Ron said with a smile.

Hermione looked between her two friends quizzically before Harry finally burst with the news. "Ginny's pregnant, so she goes once every month to make sure everything's okay with the baby."

Hermione almost spit out the water she was sipping on. "Pregnant?" she repeated in astonishment. "When did this happen? Who's the father?"

Harry's expression fell for a moment before he responded. "Me," he said. "We got married last February."

"Oh." Hermione was taken aback. How much had happened while she was gone? She hadn't realized the world had moved so fast. "Erm – congratulations, of course!" She was ashamed she hadn't even noticed the ring on Harry's finger.

"Thanks." Harry smiled again as the waiter came to take their orders.

So Ron was married with a child, and Harry and Ginny were also married with a child on the way. And here Hermione was with a life broken into several pieces.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" she asked, putting a smile on her face. "I wasn't listening."

"That's okay, I just asked how you feel now that you're back."

Hermione nodded. How did she feel? "Uh, a lot has changed." She shrugged. "It's weird being back. I never thought I would come back."

They were quiet for a moment, weighing her response. "Well, we're glad you're back." Harry said, giving her hand a squeeze.

Hermione smiled and shifted in her seat. This was weird. Where she expected her friends, two strangers were smiling back. But she was going to try her best to make this work. "So uh, seeing as I missed a lot, why don't you tell me about what I've missed on. Ron, I met your wife last week and she said you have a son?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, speaking of Elena, I tried asking her about how you landed in the hospital but she didn't say much and I couldn't come that day. What happened?"

Hermione's gut clenched. She wondered what they thought of her. Draco's words from the first day back echoed at her, eating away at her self confidence. _You have no idea what they said about your sanity while you were gone. You don't know how they'd judge you._

"I wasn't looking where I was going," Hermione said, looking down at the table. "A car ran into me."

"A car?" Ron exclaimed. "I didn't realize it was that serious!"

Hermione shrugged, wishing they'd stop looking at her with pity. "It wasn't. It was an accident really. I'm totally fine."

Ron nodded. "Yeah Elena said the healer thought you were fine."

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath. "Elena seems like a wonderful lady, and I'm really happy for you and Harry. I'm sorry that I didn't come back sooner." Harry and Ron held each of her hands but she stopped them before they could say anything. "I think a part of me wanted to come back, after what I'd done to Ron that one time I'd had a nightmare…"

"You know we never held it against you, Hermione." Harry said, trying to reassure his friend. "And we're sorry we could never help you deal with those nightmares."

Ron nodded. "After you left, I always felt guilty that maybe if I had tried to understand you more, maybe you wouldn't have had those nightmares that made you leave."

Hermione cringed. "It wasn't the nightmares that made me leave. It was just everything after the war." Her two friends looked at her quizzically and Hermione continued. "After the war, I know we all had our own troubles adjusting back to life, but you guys took the hero thing easily and rolled with it. I – I didn't feel much like a hero at all. All I saw was the broken castle walls and the bodies of the dead, and I just wanted time to stop so I could think. So I could process everything that happened. So I could tell myself that the monster inside Voldemort died with Voldemort. But everyone just wanted to be together, and mourn together, and world put us on this pedestal and looked up to us but…" Hermione sighed, feeling a shiver run through her despite the muggy air of the pizza shop. "I couldn't erase this feeling inside me that told me I was a part of the destruction."

She felt Harry squeeze her hand and looked up at him. "It wasn't easy for any of us, Hermione. I drowned my nightmares with alcohol, and tried not to acknowledge the world at all. But maybe you're right, the hero thing was one of the reasons I was okay. I accepted it because it was the only thing that reminded me I was alive. But I think I was just as messed up as the rest of the world. The only reason I got out of it eventually was Ginny."

Ron nodded. "And I know you thought of me as irresponsible for never choosing a single profession and using fame to my advantage, but I never had that before. Like Harry said, it was the only thing that made me feel like I was really there. After we'd helped Harry pretty much save the world, I didn't want to be forgotten. I just… I didn't realize I was pushing you away at the same time."

"We should have talked to you more about what you were going through as well." Harry said.

"We were just too stubborn to accept that we weren't okay." Ron added.

Hermione sighed. The two men in front of her were still strangers – but they felt more like the two best friends she had grown up with. "No," she said. "I was stubborn too. I kept everything to myself and expected you guys to understand perfectly. I was selfish and what I did – leaving like that – was impulsive and childish." She hugged them both suddenly, tears pricking her eyes. "I shouldn't have run away."

When Ginny arrived, that's how she found the Golden Trio. Arms wrapped around each other, and smiles on their faces. She laughed at the waiter's confused expression and proceeded to join her husband and brother. Though she was nervous about seeing Hermione after so long, it turned out to be a great gathering between the four.

* * *

><p>"He's probably a first year." Draco mused, pointing at a short kid who was wearing a Gryffindor colored cloak. "His mum probably told him many stories of her Hogwarts days, and now look at him. He probably thinks he's going to get sorted into Gryffindor just like her."<p>

"And what's wrong with that?" Hermione asked, ready to defend her beloved house.

Draco turned to her with a smirk. "Nothing, I suppose. But he looks stupid in that cloak."

Hermione rolled her eyes even though she agreed. She never told Draco when he was right, it inflated his ego far too much.

It was the summer before third year and they had met at a bookstore in Diagon alley. Even though Draco was terribly annoying, and none of Hermione's friends approved of their friendship, she always found herself seeking his company.

Currently, they were sitting at a table near a window of the store that faced the main alley. They were each taking turns thinking of the lives of people that walked past them. Draco would have rather been walking around and saying his theories to people's faces, but he knew his father would kill him if he found out he was still friends with Hermione. So he settled for sitting in the back of a bookstore with her, away from prying eyes.

"I bet he's a cat lover." Hermione said, pointing out a tall boy carrying a heavy load of books.

Draco gave her a look. "No way, he's probably a toad lover like your friend Longbottom.

"There's clearly pet hair on his cloak, Malfoy." Hermione sighed. "And here I was thinking you were getting better at this game."

Draco shoved her lightly. "I am." He declared. "I even noticed the light untanned circle on the shopkeeper's hand. Looks like someone's ended their marriage."

"Not this shopkeeper!" Hermione turned around to get a peek and felt someone pluck her face. "Ow!" she exclaimed as Malfoy laughed.

"Made you look! Boy, Hermione I didn't know you were that daft!"

Hermione grumbled and tried to hit him back, but his reflexes were faster. "I knew there was never a wedding ring on her finger. I was making sure you were incorrect!" Hermione gave up on trying to hit him and went back to looking out of the window. Draco turned away for a moment and was absent mindedly staring at the color in her eyes when she interrupted his thoughts. "Ah, I love a good rebel." Hermione said suddenly, pointing to a dark-skinned lanky boy who was seated outside of Flourish and Blotts, his head in a book.

"What makes him a rebel?"

"He's Raquel's little brother; she's a Slytherin. But take a look at what he's reading."

Draco leaned closer to the window and squinted. "What's that say? Rameo and Juliet? By a shakingsphere?"

Hermione laughed at his expression. "That's Shakspere, you git. He's reading a play called Romeo and Juliet. It's very famous in the muggle world."

"Hm… and Raquel's family looks down on anything muggle?"

Hermione nodded. "Does every Slytherin do that? Act like muggles are some inferior beings?"

Draco gave her a look. "They are."

"Hm, you weren't saying that when I showed you my TV the other day."

Draco rolled his eyes. "That's only one counter example."

"Okay, then I'm another. If muggles are so inferior, how could they have given birth to me, the cleverest witch of my age?" Draco opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find an argument. Hermione's smile was growing bigger as the seconds went on.

Finally he just grumbled, "Muggles are still inferior."

"Oh, Malfoy." Hermione said in mock-sympathy, patting his shoulder. "You know such little of the world, and continue to make assumptions about everyone. What little matter your mind is made of."

"Oh shut it," Draco grumbled enticing a giggle from Hermione. Draco turned back to window and spied a familiar head of hair. "Is that Potter?" he asked.

Hermione quickly ducked back, away from the window. "Is it?" she squeaked. "Is he gone?"

Draco leaned forward lazily. "You know what now that I think about it, he wasn't even wearing glasses, couldn't have been Potter." Hermione raised her hand to swat him on the head when again he questioned. "Oh, wait! But that one's wearing glasses maybe that's him?"

Hermione moved backward again. "Malfoy, stop playing games."

He laughed. "I'm not playing games! It might be Potter!"

"I hate you," she grumbled, sitting back down beside him.

They continued their game for another hour before Draco asked quietly, "What assumptions do you think the people outside are making about us?"

"I hope they don't notice me." Hermione said.

"Of course, they'll notice you Hermione. You're next to me after all."

"Ha ha," Hermione said drily. "Well if they're as bored as we are, they'd probably assume we're together or something."

"Well in that case," Draco drawled, throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"Let's give them something to assume." He said pulling Hermione close. As expected, she immediately started pushing away, and he laughed loudly as she blushed.

"Why do like to annoy me so much?" Hermione sighed against his chest. She was still trying to push him away but her heart was hammering inside. Even though she would never admit it out loud she found Draco a bit attractive. Being held like this seemed to make her body very happy. _Stupid hormones_, she cursed in her head.

"Because you're so easy to annoy." He said, suddenly pushing away from her.

Hermione straightened her cloak and stood up, heading towards a bookshelf.

Draco followed behind her. "I bet you'll end up owning a bookstore of your own one day; or maybe a library."

"Oh I hope not," Hermione said, shooting him a crazed look. "I'd rather be out seeking more information. Maybe I'll go travel the world."

"Well make sure you tell me where you're planning to go. I wouldn't want us to be in the same place. What would your precious Potter and Weasely think of us?"

Hermione laughed. "And where do you see yourself in the future, Malfoy?"

"Oh that's an easy one. I see myself on a nude beach," he said, startling Hermione.

"W-what did you say?" Hermione sputtered.

"A nude beach," he repeated, enjoying watching Hermione blush again. "Hopefully I'll own the beach, so I'll make sure it's full of every gorgeous witch models. Sorry though, no Hermione Grangers allowed."

Despite her blush, Hermione managed a laugh. "Well then, I'll just have to become a gorgeous model now," She mused. "And then when you invite me to your imaginary nude beach, I'll turn you down, and your dream will be shattered." They both laughed at that, knowing Hermione would never stoop that low.

But for a moment, Draco let himself entertain the idea. "And suppose I kidnap you? I doubt even you could resist a nice beach."

"I thought you didn't want me there?"

"That was before you said you were interested in becoming a model."

Hermione shrugged. "Okay, maybe kidnapping would get me there. But I absolutely refuse to be nude."

They stared at each other for a moment smiling, when suddenly Draco realized that someone they knew was outside. When Hermione saw his mouth twist, she knew he was watching one of her friends enter the shop. He quickly stepped away from her and went further towards the back.

Hermione thought it was strange that a boy with such blond hair hid so perfectly in the shadows.

"Hermione!" Ginny called out.

Putting her book away, Hermione made her way to the front of the shop. "Hi, Ginny. Shopping for your second year supplies so early?"

Ginny nodded her head. "I've been helping some people this summer and I got some money to spend on new cloaks. Want to come help me choose?"

"Sure, just give me a moment to get my bag from the back of the store. Could you wait here a moment?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded, and Hermione slipped away to the back of the store where she knew her blond friend was. He was reading a book, and Hermione had to clear her throat twice to get his attention. "I – um, I have to go now." She mumbled.

Goodbyes were always awkward between the pair.

Draco nodded. "I'll be in Paris for the rest of the summer so I won't see you until school starts."

Hermione nodded her head even though that was a long time from now. "Well, okay then. Have fun in Paris."

"Have fun becoming a model," he smirked and all the previous awkwardness evaporated.

Hermione laughed and quickly went back to Ginny. Even though her friends did not like Draco, she found that he was pleasant enough. She hoped that one day she could hang out with Draco _and_ her three best friends.


End file.
